


Sweet

by luckycharmz



Series: lets keep this love in a photograph [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Picture Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Magnus follows the pathway of roses to the stairs and heads up slowly, just as he’s about to look up, he trips over his step. “Fucking hell..” he curses, balancing himself. “You’re an idiot.” Alec says in response, smirking, just as Magnus looks up, eyes going wide.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> another update finally! 
> 
> i’ve realized that this is more text than dialogue but i can’t help explaining and describing their love as complete and true as i can.
> 
> also, this is the longest fic ive written so i hope you read until the end & find it worth it!! (unedited)

The evening sky is ambiating hues of blues as Alec finishes preparing dinner. He had spoken to Magnus earlier and though he had told him he’d be home late and that he should eat without him, he didn’t. Alec’s a sucker for putting a smile on his mans face. _So, what?_

He dips his pinky in the searing sauce to taste and is stunned himself, the perfect blend of spicy and sweet— _just like Magnus, Alec thinks._ He checks the time and smiles, he should be arriving home soon.

He plates the steaks, his own well done and Magnus’ medium rare, knowing just how he likes it. He coats the top with a layer of his secret sauce. Then strains the steamed vegetables and lets them sit for a moment before placing them neatly on each plate, putting more in Magnus’ because he knows he’s not fond of them. He adds a spoonful of mashed potatoes in a small bowl and then sets it in the plate, ending with a parsley garnish. He takes a clean spoon, dipping it into the sauce and swipes it across the side of the plate, content with the presentation. He puts the silver lids overtop the plates and slowly walks upstairs and sets them atop the table.

Rushing back down he looks through the cellar and grabs a bottle of Dom Pérignon, a champagne both he and Magnus delight. He places it in a bucket of ice in the middle before lighting up the few candles he had placed on the ledge and turning on the fairy lights that are hung above.

He smiles looking back at the arrangement, everything looks perfect.

He makes his way back down, all the while fixing the out of place rose pedals- _needing_ everything to be perfect. He side steps to their washroom first and does a once over; fluffing his hair, dusting his shirt and respraying his cologne. He gives himself a smile before walking out. He grabs two champagne glasses from the kitchen cabinet and checks to see if the stove is off before flicking the lights off and walking up the stairs, awaiting his better half.

Magnus walks through the elevator. On days he works near home he prefers to use mundane ways of travel, mostly because it reminds him of when Alec takes him on a date. He steps through and walks to their door, any other day he would open the door with a snap of a finger but today he doesn’t, seeing there’s a note on the door.

_“I’ve missed you, beautiful._

_Do me a favour? Close your eyes before you step in and when you open them, look down._

_yours.”_

His insides go warm all of a sudden, he has no idea what to expect but he’s already happy about it. He smiles, closing his eyes and opens the door, all of a sudden his step feels soft. He looks down to see a trail of fresh rose pedals leading all the way to the stairs. Every other light is off aside from a lantern near the stairs. But before that his eyes catch another note set on the rose pedals just before his feet. He crouches down and pick it up.

_“I love you, Magnus. There’s isn’t any other explanation to this and I hope much else isn’t needed. The smile on your face right now has made it all worth it._

_Come up and show me that smile?_

_yours.”_

He doesn’t even realize he’s smiling until he reads it— Alec knows him all too well and Magnus feels ever so grateful. He follows the pathway of roses to the stairs and heads up slowly, just as he’s about to look up, he trips over his step. “Fucking hell..” he curses, balancing himself. “You’re an idiot.” Alec says in response, smirking, just as Magnus looks up, eyes going wide.

The rose pedal path continues all the way to the round table that is set in the middle, draped with a satin, red cloth. Magnus’ fine china and silverware is neatly set atop the table along with their food and bottle in the centre.

“ _Alexander.._ ” Magnus drawls out hesitantly, a smile growing on his face as he takes a few steps forward. Alec meets him the rest of the way, “because I love you.” Alec says simply because he knows Magnus is probably looking for an explanation but that’s just it, there is no reason— _he just loves him._ He takes Magnus’ wrists and kisses both palms, eyes never leaving his as he pulls him close. “Mhm.” Magnus hums because that’s all he can do, he knows to not question Alec for the spontaneous things he does. He’s learned that Alec is simply a sweet man, head over heels for him and Magnus feels the absolute same. Magnus leans in, going on his tip toes to leave a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips and then kisses his chin as he comes back down. “Also, I’m not an idiot, _you_ _are_ , for putting so many damn roses everywhere.” Magnus snipes, looking around himself to show proof. But the smile on his face seconds later betrays him, he’d trip over these roses any day for the meaning they hold.

They both walk over to one side as Alec pulls out Magnus’ chair. “Whoever said chivalry is dead, was wrong.” He teases. In response the Shadowhunter only shakes his head, removing both lids from their plates and setting them on the cart beside. He takes his own seat and is about to cut his steak when he feels eyes on him. “Magnus...” he draws out, looking up seconds later. “You’re not eat-“ “What would I do without you?” Magnus cuts him off, his voice is soothing as his eyes are firm. “We’ll never have to know.” Alec simple answers, digging into his steak and looking back up, he points at Magnus plate, indicating for him to do the same.

Moments pass in pure bliss as they converse about their days. Clients, Clave meetings, training, missing the other so damn much, etcetera.

“You’re not as smooth as you think you are, sayang.” Magnus says, roughly poking one of his softened pieces of broccoli as he brings it up to eye level, “clearly adding more vegetables to _my_ plate.” He arches a brow as his eyes focus on Alec before putting it in his mouth. “You’re eating them, aren’t you?” Alec quips back, smirking as he takes a bite of his own to which Magnus playfully rolls his eyes.

It is in this moment- as they playfully banter and make faces at one another- that Magnus grasps the significance of this moment. How immensely in love he is with the man that is seated in front of him to the point where is own eyes well with tears. A snap of a finger and a blue flame later his disposable camera is in his hand. Alec is still looking down at his plate as he takes the first photo, the second one he’s looking up confused and the third he’s beaming- _like a complete idiot_. “Magnus..” Alec breathes, catching the wetness brimming in his. “You make me feel like I’m the only person to exist, you know?” He says matter of factly, his voice is prideful as much as it is tender. The smile Alec breaks into affirms that the tears are a good sign and nothing to worry about. He too has cried an uncountable amount of times just at the thought of Magnus loving him- _choosing him_.

Magnus goes on to snap a photo of the table, the view as well as the lights that are hung above. No doubt will he remember this feeling for the rest of his life but photos have always held in importance in his life too- a keepsake.

They move to stand by the ledge as Magnus does the honours of popping the bottle and overflowing their glasses. Just as he does Alec interrupts with a toast, “To the unending love and happiness I promise to give to you, Magnus.” He declares, raising his glass with a smile that can and _is_ making Magnus melt as he speaks. He speaks those words with such ease that Magnus is left stunned, absentmindedly raising his glass and clinking them together. But when Alec puts the glass to his mouth and takes a gulp, his own hand hasn’t moved an inch. The intense feeling in his heart engulfs his whole body and because of it he can’t move, chocolate eyes fixated on emerald eyes. The moments that pass only intensify the feeling as well as the air, but this time he brings the glass to his mouth and just before he sips, “And here’s to my love for you, a love that will only grow.” He murmurs, eyes trained on Alec.

The rest of the night is spent on the couch as Magnus conjures up dessert from Alecs favourite place in Paris. The loving bickering returns, flowing through the loft like the sunlight in the morning. The never ending secret glances they steal from each other that aren’t so secret are exchanged constantly. 

Just as Alec falls asleep, limbs tangled together, Magnus develops the pictures with a snap of his fingers. The sight of Alec being sweeter than confection, honey, fudge, crumble- _Magnus could’ve went on forever if it wasn’t for his eyes drooping shut._

_But that doesn’t stop his thoughts._

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos! i love getting feedback, thank you for the love on my last fic!
> 
> also, did the summary remind y’all of the bloopers? ;)
> 
> have a good week, angels! <3


End file.
